A Dream Revealed
by Kingswriter
Summary: Naruto returns from his training trip and Hinata is still in love with him. What will happen next? My first upload.
1. Welcome Home!

Chapter 1:  
**Welcome Home!**

* * *

Key:

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/ Other tailed-deamons/ Summons**

**_Kyuubi/ Other tailed deamons/ Summons Thoughts_**

* * *

KW: Welcome to my first upload, I hope you like it. I write it in my free time so there will be no scedualed updates, but I will update as soon as I can. Starting at the end of chapter 3, I will be putting polls in my account page so the readers can vote on what they want to happen. This will be a NaruHina fic so don't yell at me if you want it otherwise. If you're looking for NaruSaku or NaruSasu (both which i wish would die in a nice deep hole somewere) go look at other writers for it, because I can't stand the thought of it and I will Not write it. With that said please enjoy... unless you happen to like NaruSaku or NaruSasu (shudders) which in that case... **GO AWAY!**

**Welcome Home!**

(After the 2 1/2 year time skip)

_"Sigh..."_ thought Sakura to herself. _"It's been a bit too quite without Naruto around here..."_

She was just walking to the gates to hand a report to the guards there from Lady Tsunade.

_"She sure has been pushing me hard lately... I hope I can survive this training..."_Sakura was pondering on a thought _"She was really sad when Naruto went to train with Jiriaya-sama... in fact, they should be returning soon."_

She could now see the gates through the bustling crowd in the street. The villagers had seemed to have taken no care, or worry for that matter, of Naruto's absence. In fact the citizens seemed, in general, happy that the, as they called him, "demon child" had left. While this upset the Hokage, there was really nothing she could do about it as long as the council was there. As Sakura approached the guards, she noticed they seemed unusually happy on the dull day.

"Hello you two" she greeted them.

"Hi!" they replied with unusual cheerfulness.

"My, what are you two so giddy about today?" she inquired of them.

"Well, we just saw a somewhat taller blond loudmouth and a certain sannin pass by." was their answer.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Naruto's back" they finished.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was walking blissfully unaware of the villagers looks change from happy contentment, to frowning anger when they saw him. The only thing that kept them from saying anything were the threatening glares coming from the Toad Sannin, who had noticed them, following closelybehind. Now the villagers were stupid, but even they knew not to cross the legendary Jiraiya. Unbeknown to Naruto, but known to Jiraiya, a certain pale-eyed beauty was following them.

(Move 20 feet to Hinata)

Hinata Hyuuga was scared stiff when she saw Naruto again. _"He has really grown.."_ Hinata thought. She was tempted to look at his... um, well more private features with her Byakugan to see how much THAT area had grown. (A.N. I know if I had that bloodline, I'd have loads of fun with it! Mwahahaha! ;-)) She quickly dismissed that thought with a heavy blush on her cheeks. She had missed him more than anyone had and now he was finally back! She could almost cry with joy. She quickly crossed the street to get a better look at Naruto.

(Back with Naruto and Jiraiya)

"Naruto you go on ahead, I'll catch up. I gotta take care of something." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at him with question written on his face, but he did not ask. "Ok ero-sannin see you at the Hokage tower" Naruto said as he flew off.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Naruto bellowed back.

(To Hinata)

Hinata saw Naruto suddenly dash off and then heard some yelling from the two. Hinata then tried to follow, but suddenly found her path blocked due to a large, spiky white-haired man in her way.

"Hello Hinata Hyuuga" Jiraiya greeted calmly.

"Um... hel-hello Jiraiya-sama" she stuttered back while bowing.

_'Why is she stuttering?'_ Jiraiya thought. "Well, I've noticed you've been following Naruto and I for a while now.

"EEEP!" She squeked. _'Oh, this is bad... what if father finds out... or worse Naruto!! He'll think I'm a freak and never talk to me again! NOOOOOOOO! That can't happen!'_ she cried with that thought. "I..I..I...I.." She tried to explain.

Jiraiya noticed her feelings and her crying. "Hey, I'm not gunna tell anyone!" he stated.

"Really?" she questioned, tears almost gone.

"Really. Now you really should tell Naruto how you feel about him."

"But how? every time I talk to him I faint! No.. I can't..." she said sadly.

"Well, if that's your position... you know I really should invite your father for a drink. Though I am a bad drinker, stuff just seems to slip when I drink. Especially stuff about whoever I'm drinking with's relatives" he said with a smirk.

"What?... No wouldn't...!" Hinata said scared.

"Try me"

"Even though you're a Sannin... you're just mean!" Hinata half yelled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you. Besides you really should talk to Nauto like I said... before he finds someone else. Trust me, I know what it's like for the person you love to love someone else." Jiraiya said thinking of Tsunade and Dan.

"What d-do you mean?" Hinata asked, blush forgotten.

"Well, Naruto has matured _'If only a little'_ and may be a good catch among the ladies."

_'What?' _Hinata thought. She visibly shook at the thought of HER Naruto-kun being with another woman. _'All of these sluts here, if I don't get to Naruto before them... OH NO! No! I will be Naruto's and Naruto will be mine! His first kiss and... um first other things will be with me!'_ The thought of the other women getting to him first angered her so much, that she forgot her nervousness and stutter. She HAD to tell Naruto now before it was too late.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama. I WILL go tell him now" she said and flew off with the look of a woman on a mission in her eyes.

Unfortunatly for her, it may be too late.

* * *

KW: Well? What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. A friends welcome

A friend's welcome

**A friend's welcome.**

* * *

Key:

Speech

_Thought _

**Summon/ Kyuubi/ Inner Self/ other tailed-demons**

**_Summon/ Kyuubi/ Inner self / other tailed-demons thoughts_**

* * *

KW: Well, here is my second part of A Dream Revealed. Please, if you notice mistakes, tell me. I want to try to make this a good as possible. I want to thank Lostmydragon for helping me. Also please note; I suck at clothes descriptions, and no they aren't running around naked (even though some people might want to see that 'points finger a Jiraiya'). Please enjoy this and thank you for viewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did Sasuke would be buried in a nice deep hole somewhere… headfirst… and 20 feet under… and also with is ever-annoying fan girls so he would have to suffer eternally! Mwahahaha!

* * *

After leaving Jiraiya, Naruto was making his way to the Hokage tower when he heard a voice yell from his left.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see a pink haired kenoichi (or however the hell you spell it) dressed in blue shorts and a white top covered over by a pink short dress-like thing (again, I suck at clothes descriptions). Naruto then recognized her as Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! How have you been?" he greeted.

"Good…. Wow… you've really changed." Sakura said, looking at his new appearance (Think regular Naruto in Shippuden look).

"Yep! I'm even stronger now!" said Naruto, thinking she meant his personality, "Ero-sannin has been making me work hard. How about you? Have you been training as well?"

"Yes" she sighed, "Lady Tsunade is a regular slave driver." she mumbled that last part. _'And that's an understatement…'_

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last bit."

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura said with an anime sweat drop on the back of her head, trying to cover her near slip up.

"Oh, ok." Sakura was relieved Naruto didn't notice what she had said. "So, Sakura… learn any new jutsu?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to ruin the surprise for you." _'Boy is it going to be a good surprise'_

"Oh, ok. So how has everyone been?" Naruto asked. _'I wonder if everyone is still here…'_

"Pretty good. The rookie nine and Team Guy are Chunin now; actually Neji is a Jonin."

"WHAT? Man…. Now I'm behind everyone…." Naruto moaned. "So, what about Gaara and the sand siblings?" _'Surely I'm still ahead of them'_

"Well Temari and Kankaro are both Jonin, but Gaara is Kazekage" was her reply

"What?…. wow…."

"I'm sorry Naruto" Sakura said as she tried to consolidate him.

"THIS IS GREAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Huh?" was Sakura's puzzled reply.

"This proves some people can get over the demon! This is awesome! Now I know I can be Hokage!" said Naruto as he rejoiced.

"Huh? Demon?" Sakura inquired.

"Umm nothing!" Naruto tried to cover as an anime sweat drop went down the back of his head. _'Please tell me I didn't slip up my secret!'_

"Ok…" _'Must have been hearing things in my head'_ "So…. Were are you going?"

'_Good, she didn't notice' _"To the Hokage tower to see baa-chan."

'_Sigh…. I guess some things never change…'_ "You shouldn't call her that Naruto, she could get mad…" _'And believe me, you do not want her mad…'_

"Nah, she knows I respect her. I only insult the people I respect." The blonde replied, laughing, "I use insults as a term of affection"

"Ah… so what is my term?"

"Umm…. I really don't want to tell you that…" _'She would be pissed off if she knew…'_ Thought Naruto as he remembered the time he told Jiraiya her nickname…. He couldn't get him to stop laughing for thirty minutes.

"Why? Is it that bad?" _'It had better not be… I would hate to have to injure him as soon as he got back to the village, especially without giving Tsunade a chance to first'_ It was then Naruto noticed an abnormally large vein popping out on Sakura's abnormally large forehead.

"Umm… anyway, I have got to go. Have to see ba… I mean the Hokage"

"Really? I have to go there as well. Got to return the report from the front gates to Lady Tsunade. Can I come with you?" She said as she looked north towards the Hokage tower.

"I do not see why not so sure!" _'Awesome! Maybe I can talk to her about something without sounding like a total idiot!'_ Naruto could hardly contain his excitement.

"Alright lets go!" yelled Naruto as he jumped away.

'_Sigh…. As energetic as always'_ Sakura mentally cursed as she noticed how far behind she was _'Crap! Now he has speed AND energy! Better hurry up!'_ She almost said aloud as she sprinted ahead, trying to catch up.

* * *

Jiraiya was thinking and cursing to himself. _'Why do the young always have to be in a rush? Sure they have energy and all...'_

* * *

"AND EVERLASTING YOUTH!" Yells Might Guy.

KW: Oh, no… it is Might Guy… (Or Might-be-Gay as I call him)

Guy: YES! IT IS ME!

He then proceeds to smile, blinding us for the moment with his extremely shiny teeth.

KW: Ahh! Now I'm blind and can't type! What the hell Guy?! Why are you even here! You shouldn't show up till chapter 4 or 5! Go away!

Axel: Yea! Shut up Guy and GO AWAY!

Axel blasts Guy with a spiked war hammer, sending Guy flying.

Guy: AHHH… I STILL WILL SPREAD THE YOUUUUUUUTHHHHHHHH…

There is a loud crash in the background followed by the instant forming of a large crater.

KW: Umm… thanks. And who are you again?

Axel: Your OC.

KW: Umm… I have an OC?

Axel: Well, you will later.

KW: Oh, cool! What are you like?

Axel: That is a surprise for later. All you all will know for now is that I am a guy.

Guy: I'M STILL OK!

Axel: Damn it… well I guess that is my cue to go! Time to take out the trash!

Axel cracks his knuckles and then bullets off to the large crater to silence Might Guy.

KW: Anyway, back to the story.

Suddenly there are a bunch of loud crashing sounds coming from the crater.

KW: Wow… that is going to leave a mark…

* * *

'Sure they have energy and all, but if they only stopped to listen. If they did, they might not rush to conclusions and make big mistakes. If Hinata had not flown off like that, I could have told here where Naruto was headed. Sigh… and she would be good for Naruto too. She would really calm that brash attitude of Naruto's down. That is it! I have to help get the two of them together! But how?'

Jiraiya then stopped as he realized that he had come to the garden at the base of the Hokage tower. He looked around for Naruto. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

'Hmm… not here yet. How did I get here before him? Oh, well. I guess I can lay down by that cherry tree and think of a way to get Naruto and Hinata together.'

So he did just that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were just able to see the Hokage tower. From the outside, Konoha seemed massive, but from the inside, it was endless. It was as if you were dropped in the middle of the ocean, with no shore to help you get out. As they jumped over the buildings, Naruto noticed they seemed to be more measured out and efficient for travel.

"Hey, Sakura! Are the buildings different than before? They seem more orderly." Naruto questioned.

"Oh, yes that. About five weeks after you left we started repositioning buildings and other such things so they would be easier to defend with. This was caused by the Sand and Sound invasion. You wouldn't believe the number of casualties we faced because of building issues."

They continued to talk about trivial matters like this for a while.

'Man he is actually thinking about stuff now… Jiraiya-sama must have really changed him' Sakura thought.

They kept on talking until a red large rounded tower was only a few feet in front of them.

"Well, here we are, the Hokage tower." Said Sakura.

All of the sudden, they heard a loud buzzing/choking sound.

"Does Konoha still have trees inside its walls? I think I hear sawing wood." Said Naruto.

"Same thought here Naruto. Let's check it out so we know it's not just Shino and his bugs again…"

(A few miles away)

Shino suddenly felt a tickle inside of his nose and then found himself sneezing out a few thousand ants. 'Damn it! Why does everyone always talk about me behind my back?!'

(Back with Naruto and Sakura)

"Ok. Let's go"

So they walked around, trying to find the source of the mysterious noise, until they saw a cherry tree, swaying from left to right slightly, with a red clothed old man under it. One thing went through their minds. For Sakura it was 'Naruto had to put up with this for the whole trip?' for Naruto it was 'Not again…'.

They then walked up to the sleeping sage. Naruto gently shook him in an attempt to awaken him.

"Hmm…? Five more minutes…" was the mumbled reply.

Then Sakura went to awaken him. Due to her training with Tsunade, she wasn't quite as gentle.

"Ahh! Ok, ok I'm up!"

"Good to she you're awake." She had spent a lot of time with Tsunade, and heard a lot about his "adventures" in a different term. Needless to say, she didn't respect him as much as the other shinobi.

"Nice to know the young respect the old."

"An old pervert you mean" she muttered.

"Oh, I'm no ordinary pervert… I'm a super pervert!" he said as he did the classic Jiraiya nose-bleed-finger-wiggle.

Naruto saw the dangerous situation popping up and decided to step in before something happened. "Shouldn't we go see baa-chan?" he said, hopping to spread around Sakura's anger so no one person would wind up dead.

"I guess." She said, not once removing her glare from Jiraiya.

'Oh, this is not going to bee good if baa-chan finds out…' Naruto thought.

* * *

KW: Well there is my second chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Please rate and review. Thank you for viewing.

Crashes are still going on.

KW: Man, now I actually feel sorry for Guy…


	3. Friends that know

****

Friends that know.

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Inner self/ Tailed Demon/ Summon speech**

_**Inner self/ Tailed Demon/ Summon thought**_

* * *

KW: Hey all! Sorry it's been a long time since updated last, but here I am. We had a power outage and 3 big projects for school. Thank you for all **3** reviews I have gotten (Yay! I can still count them on one hand!). Also thanks go out to Lostmydragon for the help. Read the stories, they are really good. Also I noticed that I have been getting a lot of foreign viewers on the story, so welcome all of those not from America! Anyway there will be a vote for something that I will do in the coming chapters. I've already got a draft for my second story, but I think I will work on this on first before I upload another one. My poll is: **Should Sakura live or die on the mission I have planned?**

* * *

Naruto walked up the steps of the hokage tower and noticed something was different.

"Hey Sakura," he called as the pink haired girl came into the hallway. "Is something going on here? Why is every one running around, and who are these guys?" he looked around at the men in suits who where shifting though files and carrying stuff around. Naruto dodged a man carrying a pile of files who couldn't see past the mound of paperwork.

"Well, Tsunade-sama wanted to find a way to cut down on the paperwork, and she came up with this." Sakura paused in her work to explain.

"What, old men in ties?"

"Sigh… No, Naruto. These are all little wards of the village. There is a Military Ward that regulates weapons, training grounds and such. The Economic Ward, that regulates how trade is dealt with and how services are carried out. The Currency Ward regulates money and how we generate income. The Public Services Ward is broken into many 'cabinets'. the Travel Cabinet regulates road conditions and public transport systems." Sakura gave the impression she had explained this before. As she was explaining she started off down a hallway, Naruto followed her to hear the rest of the explanation. They turned into a large circular room with offices everywhere. They started to make there way across it to the stairs that led to the hokage's office.

"Wait, we have a public transport system?" Naruto asked, Sakura put her files down and turned to explain.

"Well, we found a design scroll left behind by the Second Hokage for a thing he called 'subways'. We installed them underground with the help of some earth and lightening jutsu users. There are three main types. The public, military and economic. The public one transports people from place to place. The military one is used for moving ninjas about, though, Lee and Gai refuse to use it, they say it's 'unyouthful'". Sakura snorted in mirth, Naruto smiled as he remembered how those two could be. Sakura continued, "and lastly the economic line makes it easier to move supplies around the village. Its all faster too. It's laid out in a spider web deisgn that is centred at the Hokage tower. The whole thing is powered by a water turbine at the Valley of the End.

"Oh…I didn't know there was so much to it, how long did it take?" Asked Jiraiya, he had been quiet since the begining of their tread up the stairs.

"It all started a few days after you left and it was finished yesterday. Final checks are today before the opening ceremony, which is tomorrow." The pink haired woman explained.

"Cool, you said there were more of those cabinets?"

"One is the Law Cabinet, it maintains policing and law. The Community Service Cabinet assigns D-rank missions for genin to go on." She said as she gave Naruto a teasing look.

"Hey I'm working it, Alright!" Naruto caught on to what she was implying.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "They give the genin their missions. Now the Hokage still gives out most missions. She handles it when the genin teams are ready for C-rank missions and she also hands out the higher up missions. The Health and Fire Cabinet handles firefighters and hospitals for the public."

"So who runs these things?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the ninja clan representatives handle the Military ward, Law, Health and fire cabinet as well as the Community Service cabinet. The citizens control the rest. They are presented as possible candidates, by general election, to the Council and the Hokage to approve."

"Well, it seems like you guys really got the place organised. That mean Baa-chan gets less paper work?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"Well, she still has a lot of it. Shizune said she had a plan to get Lady Tsunade to actually do the work… I wonder how it went…" She pondered.

They turned up the steps to go to the steps that led up to the hokage's office.

"Knowing Old-Flat-Chest, I bet she found a way to weasel out of it…" answered Jiraya, who had been usually silent for the past few minutes.

"Hey, I just thought… where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Naruto asked now that Sakura had finished explaining. Sakura on the other hand was appalled.

"What did you just call her!?"

"That's what I call her, Old-Flat-Chest, much like how Naruto calls you Little-Flat-Chest" Jiraiya with a chuckle.

'_Oh crap' _Thought Naruto.

"HE CALLS ME WHAT!? NARUTO!!" shouted Sakura as she tired to chase get Naruto with intent to wound.

"Thanks a lot pervy-sage!!" yelled Naruto as he ran up the stairs trying to keep ahead of Sakura. Jiraiya howled with laughter at the scene.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sakura screamed like a banshee while she sprinted after the blonde.

Naruto ran into the nearest office, which belonged to Shizune just outside the Hokage's office.

"Help me Shizune!" he pleaded as he ducked behind the older woman.

"Naruto! Get out from behind her and face me like a man!" ordered Sakura angrily.

"Um… What is going on here?" asked Shizune.

"Well." Jiraiya said after wiping a tear from his eye, "Naruto just pissed off Sakura again."

"As usual, welcome back Naruto-kun" she said glancing behind her at the boy.

"Hey" he replied but still stayed behind Shizune.

"What about me" asked Jiraiya feeling left out.

"Oh, you too I suppose…" she said with less enthusiasm.

"Don't tell me Tsunade got to you too…" Jiraiya's shoulders drooped.

"Yep, she told me everything about you… everything."

"No, I'll never get a hot babe at this rate." he whined.

Naruto stepped in to avoid another confrontation.

"So Sakura, said you were working on a plan to get Tsunade to do the paperwork… how did that go?" he chanced.

"Would you like to see?" said Shizune with a victorious smirk.

"Um, sure I guess" Naruto replied, wondering what Shizune did to get Tsunade to actually do paperwork, "We have to see you her anyway."

"Okay, let's go in." Shizune as she opened the door to Tsunade's office.

The large circular room had a few Leaf banners on the walls. It also had some recently installed slot machine and a small mini bar in the corner, all by the request of the new hokage.

"Naruto! It's good to see you back!!" screeched Tsunade.

After recovering his hearing, Naruto heard the faint clinking of chains. "Um… hi?… Why are you louder than usual today?"

"Well, Shizune put huge amounts of espresso in my sake so I would stay awake for this stupid paperwork, and now I can't to sleep!" she continued at her high pitched tone.

Naruto was sure that she had just deafened everyone within a 20 mile radius.

"Haven't you tried to run away as usual?" asked Jiraiya, "And why do I get left out of the greetings again?"

"Um, no we had to tie her down with the chains after she sneaked out last time." Shizune explained because Tsunade's attention span was shorter than a hyper humming bird. "You won't believe how hard it was to get her back here. It was her time of the month, (Sorry if this insults you, but it's based off my experiences with females on their time of the month) and she had just escaped from the tower and was wrecking every building in sight …it was awful. A super strong, hyper-drunk woman on her period?… everyone ran for cover." said Kakashi as he appeared in the window with a wave to greet the newcomers.

"Kakashi-sensei? When did you get here?" piped Naruto.

"Well, I saw you and Jiraiya-sama walking down the street, so I figured I would tell the Hokage you were back. However, seems you beat me here." Repiled Kakashi.

"Anyway you should visit the friends you left behind, Naruto!!" blurted Tsuande at a rate of 30 words a second.

"Okay Baa-chan, I think I will," Naruto commented as he headed for the door, pausing he said, "You coming Sakura-chan? Ero-sannin?"

"No, I have to report to the hospital to work on my medical skills, besides it gets me out of here." Sakura said, seemingly forgetting why she had chased the blonde ten minutes before hand.

"Sorry brat, I have to talk to Tsunade about some stuff." Jiraiya explained, but he thought it may take a while to get the twitchy hokage attention.

"I'll come with you" said Shizune and Kakashi intended to do the same, however Tsuande stopped them,

"Oh no you don't! I have to talk to you and that is an order!" she barked barely within human hearing range.

"Crap…" they both muttered under their breath.

"Well, see you," Naruto said and started on his wway out of the office, "oh, and good luck." he added as he ducked out the door. _'those two are screwed'_ he thought to himself with a smile_._

* * *

KW: So, that was my third installment of A Dream Revealed, I hope you liked it! So again my poll is: **Should Sakura live or die on the mission I have planned? **You can vote by either review or on my page. Thanks for viewing and I hope you keep reading.


	4. While You Were Gone

**The Next Generation of Young and Some Crazy Run-ins**

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update time. School sucks. Plus I've finally discovered what "writers block" is… I now have a new respect for writers. I've still got that poll open. Again it is: **Should Sakura die on the mission I have planned?** You can vote by review or by the poll on my profile page. Thanks go to **Lostmydragon** for help and **shkamaru15, Darknasty31** for the reviews. Thanks to all who review. I hope you enjoy the story and again sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: Kingswriter does NOT own Naruto, but he and several other people are plotting to own it as you read this.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the spiral staircase that wrapped itself around the Hokage tower like a giant serpent would around a tree. From the stairs you could see the length of the village, from The Hokage faces in the mountain, to the village gates that stood poised to guard the endless sea that was Konoha. Naruto slowed down his decent to look at this magnificent display. From his perch on the stairs, the city looked much like a rather large toy set. The people, hustling around to their usual mannerisms, looked like a large assemblage of tiny ants, moving around unaware to their gallant (yet stupid) observer. He looked at them and though, _'It's so weird that they all seem so powerful down there, but are tiny from up here…'_ Naruto just shrugged and mutely went down the stairs and out of the tower.

He was wondering whom he should visit first. He had some friends, and was very loyal to them. _'Lets see… there is Iruka, Konohamaru, the old man at the ramen shop and his daughter _(Someone, if you know, tell me their names because I haven't got a freaking clue… I think the daughter's name is Ayame or something…)_, Rock Lee, maybe Neji, don't really know Ten-ten so probably not, Shikamaru and Chouji are ok, Ino's a bit too bossy, no idea how Shino feels, Kiba's loud but kind of fun to hang out with, and Hinata…'_ he listed the people he knew as he thought. He was at the area of the city that had the Academy and Hokage's office in it. _'I guess since I am in the neighborhood, I'll visit Iruka-sensei.'_ Naruto thought as he made up his mind.

As he walked towards his old school, the number of people in the streets astounded him. _'I guess being a ninja and running on building tops has its advantages… I've forgotten how many people actually call this village home. I guess I now know why that "subway" thing is so big.'_ He thought while walking. After a while he arrived at his desired destination. The ninja academy was about 5 to 6 stories high. It had a 10-foot wall surrounding it and the wall was painted a light gray. The building itself was painted a light tan, almost like a yellow dust color.

As Naruto proceeded through the doors, he noticed some pictures hanging on the walls. _'Oh yeah that's right… the wall of graduates. It has a copy of each of our ninja pictures the Hokage uses. Right next to them they put a picture of our Jonnin instructors.'_ Naruto thought, as his eyes scanned down the wall. He then noticed a familiar face among the other pictures. _'Wow, it's Konohamaru! Class of 2002__… I can't believe he's already graduated. I wonder who his sensie is..'_ he thought as he searched. He laughed with ecstasy at the apparent suffering man with round glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose, and what appeared to be a dark navy blue bandana wrapped on the top of his head. _'Now I almost feel sorry for Ebisu… the key word being "almost"'_. As he looked next to Konohamaru, he spotted both Udon and Moegi were on his team. _Well that is good for Konohamaru, to have his friends on his team.'_ Naruto thought, happy for Konohamaru (I _hate_ typing that name…). As turned his body to the left, towards the stairs that would lead him to his old classroom.

While walking up the stairs, Naruto was recalling memories from his past of the academy. He remembered the countless pranks he used to pull. He chuckled a bit as he remembered the time he swiched the labels on the men's and women's bathroom stalls, and got Kiba in huge trouble with Ten-ten, thus efectivly labling Kiba as their class pervert. He did however feel sorry for Kiba when Neji found out. Kiba missed classes for a month. Naruto trembled when he remembered the time he acedently kissed Sasuke. _'I promised myself that I would forget that, and I did for a while, but it seems there is a drawback to all of the nostalgia in this place'_ Naruto thought as he searched for a drink of water to get a sudden bad taste out of his mouth.

After Naruto got his drink, he walked towards his old sensei's classroom. As he got closer towards it, he heard the familiar sound of "YOU KIDS BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW!" Naruto stiffled a laugh as he listened in on the class. It seemed Iruka was up to his old trick of trying to scare the crap out of little kids. Naruto suddenly got an idea. He knew how most people thought that his main weakness was Genjutsu, and it was considerably weaker than his other areas of the Ninja Arts, but he wanted to show off how much he had imroved under Jiraiya's supervision. So Naruto decided to cast a Genjutsu that would make him blend into the background, like a chamilion. This jutsu gave him the ability to basically be invisible. So Naruto opened the door to the classroom and headed inside.

Iruka looked up suddenly as he thought he heard a door close. _'Must have been my imagination.. I really need a vacation'_ he thought, while quitly sighing to himself. Right now it was about 15 minutes till lunch break, and they were going over basic chakra control tecniques. While he contineude his lesson, Naruto watched the students in class, as to asess what they were like. _'It hasn't changed much...'_ he thought as he watched the young childerens attention span. Most of them weren't paying attention, either dozing off or the ocasional book-worm who was actually paying attention. _'I wonder who is the class clown this year…'_ Naruto thought. His pondering was soon to be answered. As he looked around the room, he saw one child particullary active. He seemed to be shaping something wet in a spherical form. The child had shoulder length hair that was so dark brown, that from a medium distance it appeared black. He looked to be about Five-foot and Two-inches at his current age, and hadn't appeared to have hit his growth spurt yet. He donned a orange-red long sleve shirt that was hidden under his camoflage overcoat. For pants he had selected a dark brown cargo type with many holes to hid stuff in. He had standard ninja shoes on his average sized feet. He accesorized himself with a cross necklace around his neck and fingerless jet-black gloves that rose up his arm to his elbow. As soon as Iruka turned his back to the students and faced the chalkboard, the child raised a tube to his lips and inserted the wet sphere inside. Naruto shook his head as he recognized what the child was doing. The childs cheeks swelled and then flattend back out again as he shot the soaking projectile at the unfortunate target. The ball hit a young girl who was too busy paying attention to her teacher to register the sopping missle headed directly towards her head. Naruto held back a laugh as the object sunk itself into her hair.

"Iruka-sensei! Susumu just shot a spitball at me!" the girl cried out, as she tried to get the saliva out of her hair. At her outburst, the children who wern't paying attention started to and those who were already paying attention were either shooting disaproving glares at the child called Susumu, or shaking in their chairs with laughter.

"Calm down Ayako. He will be punsished as usual. Susumu, see me after school today… again." Iruka responded without even turning back towards his students.

"But Iruka-sensei! You didn't see anything!" the young Susumu protested.

"Well, it usually is you Susumu and besides, you need extra practice with kunai." Iruka replied.

Susumu crossed his arms acrossed his chest as he pouted the result of the argument with his teacher. Naruto shook his head as he remembered when he, too, would have done stunts like that. _'Time sure does fly…'_ he thought.

The class continued normally until the luch bell rang, to which a stampede of students poured out of the room while the one one called Susumu, with his shoulders drooped, walked slowly out of the room in a gloomy manner. As Iruka collected his lesson papers into one pile, Naruto decided it was time to reveal himself. Naruto pressed his hands together and said "Kai!" to release his Genjutsu. Iruka visibly jumped as he heard a poof behind him. He recovered and quickly turned around to see clouds disapearing to reveal a grinning Naruto. "Naruto!" he exclaimed as he saw his former student.

"Hello Iruka-sensie" Naruto replied while still wearing his fox-like grin. Iruka walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"It's grat to see your back Naruto! When did you get back?" Iruka questioned after realeasing Naruto from his grasp.

"It's great to see you too. I got back about a hour-and-a-half ago."

"I see you decided to sneak into my class, a surprise considering I remember you used to try to sneak OUT when you went here." Iruka laughed as he recalled the memories.

"Aw, come on Iruka-sensei! I surely wasn't that bad." Naruto tried to respond while slightly blushing.

Iruka laughed at this. "Well, it seems that I've finally got you cornered, huh?"

"You may have won this round, but I'll be sure not to lose next time." Naruto joked as the age-old student-teacher argument continued.

"So Naruto, I didn't sense you when you came in. No doubt this was a result of your training with Jiraiya, right?" Iruka inquired.

"Yeah! Ero-sannin taught me some awesome new tricks! I can't wait to show them to people!" Naruto exclaimed while throwing his fists into the air.

Iruka laughed at this sight. "Even after time, some things never change."

Naruto looked at what he was doing and quickly put his hands, interlaced, behind his head while a giant sweat drop mysteriously appeared on the back of his head. "I try to avoid doing that as much as possible. Sometimes my bad habits appear back up on me again."

Iruka laughed some more. It was just like the good times he thought, as he wiped a teardrop from his eye. _'Yep… just like the good times'_ he thought while smiling. "I didn't sense you come into the room… have you been working on your Genjutsu?"

"Yep! Ero-sannin really has been making me work hard on that, since it is my weakest ninja area." Naruto explained. "My chakra control has improved a lot, but it still isn't perfect…"

"That doesn't surprise me, especially because of your… um… guest." Iruka said, referring to the Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, that asshole has really been a thorn in my side for a while now. The healing helps, but the excess flow of chakra from him throws me off sometimes."

'_He must have really grown up for him to be able to so easily admit his faults'_ Iruka thought, "Well, with all of that extra chakra, you must be a near master of Ninjutsu, huh?"

"Well I'll proudly admit that Ninjutsu is the easiest to perform for me, I still don't know even a hundredth of all the Ninjutsu out there." Naruto said while thinking _'I will need to expand my variety of jutsu if I'll ever be able to fight off the Akatsuki or get Sasuke-teme back…'_ Naruto then appeared to be lost in thought to a curious Iruka.

Iruka noticed this look and asked "Hey Naruto? You feeling alright?" while worried.

Naruto looked up. "Hm? Oh, I'm alright, just thinking." Naruto said while these words crossed his mind: _'Sasuke… I'll get you back.'_

Iruka decided not to push the point. "So anyway, when did you come in the room?"

"Right before that kid shot the spitball. Was he called Susumu?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded. "Anyway, he seems like a real prankster." Naruto said while slightly grinning from memories of his own prankster years.

Iruka sighed at the child's mention. "Yes he is the clown of the year. He doesn't quite seem to have your dramatic flair though," Iruka said, deciding it was time to take a shot "but he does seem to be able to do more pranks than you, even if they are less creative."

"Well, it is true that I probably was the best prankster that ever graced this village," Naruto boldly claimed "the reason other people can do more pranks is that they can probably afford the materials to do the prank easier than I can." Naruto said with a tone of sadness in his voice. Iruka looked at him with concern written on his face, but Naruto shook his head. "Well, anyway, usually people only pull pranks to get attention so what's Susumu's story?" Naruto questioned his former teacher. _'Maybe I can help him out later. I'd hate for anyone else to have to go through anything like I went through'_ Naruto thought, and shuddered when he remembered the unpleasant childhood memories.

Iruka shook his head. "It's really not my place to say but…" Naruto nodded, trying to find out what had happened, "Well it starts during the Chunin exams. You remember the invasion right?" Naruto nodded. "Well," Iruka continued, "his parents were among those who died that day. His mom was buried alive under the wall the three-headed snake broke through, and his dad was later swallowed alive by the same creature." Iruka hung his head down as he continued. "His parents had already gotten a divorce before the invasion and his mom had remarried. He now lives with his stepfather, two stepbrothers and two stepsisters. He probably feels out of place and not loved. I'd bet you that's the reason he acts out."

"Yeah that's bad…" Naruto said while thinking on this a bit. Soon he was snapped out of his thinking by a loud bell ringing.

"Looks like the students will be coming back from lunch soon." Iruka noted.

"Yeah…" Naruto said. "Well I'd better get going now. Got a bunch of people to visit. Haven't seen my friends in a while." Naruto said as he walked towards the window and opened it.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, see you later Naruto!"

"Later!" Naruto said. He jumped out of the window just as the door opened.

"Who was that Iruka-sensei?" questioned a confused Ayako.

Iruka smiled slightly at his answer. "That was a student of mine from before. One who is set on being Hokage."

* * *

Hinata frowned slightly as she flew past building after building, looking for the man she cared for. _'Naruto-kun… where are you?!'_ she thought as she passed another alley. Just as she passed a certain ramen stand, she got an idea. She walked into the small stand, which now sported a design for a new shop.

The old man in the back looked up and asked "Ah, Hinata. What brings you here?"

"Hello Teuchi-san. I was wondering if you had seen Naruto-kun."

"Naruto? Is he back?" the old man asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Hai. He got back and hour or so ago." Hinata replied while anxious due to her being stressed for time, for fearing that she was too late.

"That's good to hear." He said while smiling. "During one slow season his stomach alone kept our stall open."

"That's an interesting story but if you see him, tell him that I'm looking for him" Hinata said.

"Will do Hinata. Take care," he said as she flew off. _'Hmm… I wonder what her hurry is?'_ he thought, but then shrugged. "Hey Ayame! Guess what?"

* * *

Naruto was thinking as he headed through the village. _'I wonder where I can find everyone… I know! At least some of them will be at the training grounds. I'll look there.'_ Naruto nodded to himself and took off.

After a little running, Naruto arrived at the training grounds. As he checked them one by one, he noticed some of them empty, while some of them had Gennin's training in them. As he neared the next training ground, he heard a loud yell of "Youth!" Naruto's ears perked up as he realized that could be only one of two people who would yell that ridicules phrase. _'Well, looks like I found Lee or Guy-sensei.'_ Naruto thought. As he rounded some trees to the training ground, he happened across a horrible sight. He HAD found both Lee and Guy-sensei, but it was the manner in which he found them that caused Naruto's distress. There appeared to be a sunset over a water horizon that was connected to a sea. On the beach connecting to the sea were two figures running in slow motion towards each other, each adorning green spandex suits. Both had giant black eyebrows on their heads and identical bowl hair-cuts. One could almost assume that they were twins, but then that person would notice that one was a bit shorter. As soon as the two ran to each other, the embraced (yuck!) in a hug.

"LEE!" the taller one yelled.

"GUY-SENSEI!" yelled the other.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

This pattern continued until the two semi-clones heard a yell of anguish come from behind them. They then turned and saw our unsuspecting (and unfortunate) hero. The pair of Taijutsu specialists then ran at a blazing speed, and the sun and ocean setting somehow magically disappeared, and both bear hugged Naruto while yelling "NARUTO-KUN!!" Naruto soon wished he was dead, and thought he soon would be due to lack of air. Lee noticed Naruto gagging for air and soon released him, and Guy did the same. Naruto then fell to the ground while gasping to try and recover lost air.

"Naruto-kun! Your back! When did this happen?" Lee inquired while Naruto still lay heaving on the ground.

"About (cough) two hours (cough) ago (cough)" Naruto managed to wheeze out between breaths.

"You look much more youthful now Naruto! Have you been training hard?" Lee asked as Naruto got up, fully recovered from the assault of Lee and Guy's greetings.

At this question, Naruto grinned. "Yep. Been training my butt of, and has it been worth it." Naruto said as he fist punched the air. "Have you been training too Bushy-Brow?"

At this Lee's eyes seemed to catch fire. "Yes my youthful companion! I have been training non-stop for the last two and a half years! I have been training to finally become a respected ninja that only uses Taijutsu! I have not rested, except when ordered to by Guy-sensei, the whole time!" Lee yelled enthusiastically.

Naruto sweat-dropped on the back of his head. "So, I guess he hasn't changed, huh Bushy-Brow-Sensei?" Naruto asked as he turned to Guy.

At this both Lee and Guy flashed one of their signature blinding grins. Naruto howled in pain while rolling on the ground screaming "MY EYES!" He then heard someone say, "You'll get used to it." Naruto looked up, and through the blind spots in his vision, saw Neji and Tenten.

"Hello Neji, Tenten…" Naruto mumbled out while trying to get the blind spots in his eye to clear up.

Neji smirked "Hello, Naruto." Tenten smiled sympathetically "Hey Naruto"

Naruto turned to everybody and said, "Sorry, but I've got to go get my eyes checked now and maybe see some more people that I've missed." Naruto then ran away to the city.

"See you later Naruto" Team Guy replied as they saw Naruto fly away.

* * *

Hinata was still looking for Naruto when she ran into Jiriaya. "So you're saying you'll help me find Naruto?" she asked the toad sage.

Jiraiya nodded, "That's right Hinata. I'll help you find Naruto."

Hinata was questioning his reason for helping so she asked, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Well, Naruto could use a girl like you and besides, I think he likes you too." Jiraiya responded with a smirk.

"Naruto… likes… me?" she asked with a blush. Hinata's shyness seemed to return instantly as she heard those words.

"Yes, he mutters your name in his sleep. He likes you alright, but you just have to bring those buried feelings to light." Jiraiya explained.

"Naruto… likes… me?" she repeated.

'_Sigh… this could be harder than I thought…'_ Jiraiya said while slapping his forehead with his hand. Hinata then fainted as Jiraiya's last words about muttering in her sleep reached her. Jiraiya caught her with one arm before she hit the ground. He then put her beneath a nearby tree. _'Much harder…'_, he thought as Hinata lay unconscious beneath the tree, _'Oh well, might as well work on my book as I wait'_ Jiraiya thought with a perverted giggle.

* * *

'_Man… I'm glad I got away from that freak show. Those two eyebrow-loving freaks scare me. I'll have to visit Neji and Tenten later and explain. I think they'll understand…'_ Naruto thought as he walked down the streets of Konoha once more, _'I admire bushy-brows work ethic, just not his over-eager, youth-loving attitude… and I'm just afraid to turn my back on Might-be-gay Sensei…'_ Naruto was walking down an alley between two buildings when he heard snoring. He looked down to see a sleeping Asuma and Shikamaru. Suddenly, there was the loud yell of "There you two are!!" Naruto looked up to see a raging Ino followed by a worried Chouji. Asuma and Shikamaru grunted a bit, but still kept on sleeping.

"Hey Naruto." Chouji greeted. "I guess the rumors about you coming back are true huh?"

"Yes, I guess they are Chouji. Otherwise, I'd be wondering how I got here." Naruto replied as he chuckled a bit. Chouji smiled at this.

Ino didn't seem to notice Naruto as she proceeded to pull both Asuma and Shikamaru by the ears, in an attempt to wake them up. The sleeping duo just swatted away this futile attempt while still, somehow, sleeping. Naruto anime-sweat dropped at this.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Naruto asked Chouji.

Chouji nodded. "You get used to it after a while. Ino never gives up trying to wake those two so eventually they'll wake up."

Ino's anger only seemed to rise at the lack of reaction from the two sleeping beings. Next she turned to slapping their faces left and right repeatedly. The lazy geniuses just kept on snoring, even as their heads were being lashed left and right, while a large red spot started to appear on their faces.

The sweat drop on Naruto's head grew larger as he watched this. "Why is she trying to wake them so viciously?" Naruto asked as he cringed from a particularly loud slap.

"Well," Chouji replied, "She has been mad ever since Sakura passed her up and has been training relentlessly. She has been demanding that we train more and more often. Even I am tempted to pull a Shika…" Chouji said while rubbing his temples to alleviate the pain in his head.

"Pull a Shika?" Naruto questioned.

Chouji looked up. "Yeah," he said as the slapping continued, "run and hide in a corner so I can take a nice long nap. But these demonstrations keep me from doing it" Chouji said as a slap echoed down the ally.

Naruto nodded. "I can see why."

Since Asuma and Shikamaru had not responded to the slaps, Ino decided that it was time to pull out the heavy artillery. She approached Shikamaru, reared her leg back, and quickly and powerfully and purposely kicked him right in the groin. To say the least, Shikamaru was woken by this cruel and hilarious act. As he rolled on the ground in exponential pain, she did the same exact thing to Asuma. This had the same effect on him as it did on Shikamaru. As both rolled and cried on the ground, Ino decided it was time to yell various profanities at them for sleeping when they should be helping her train.

As soon as Chouji and Naruto saw what she did to the sleeping two, they squirmed a uncomfortably adjusted their legs to protect their private parts. _'Damn…'_ Naruto and Chouji thought at the exact same time, _'Note to self: Never piss Ino off…'_ Naruto and Chouji suddenly both felt a pang of sympathy towards their fellow men.

Naruto looked at Chouji with wide eyes. "Has that ever happened before?" he questioned.

Chouji shook his head with equally wide eyes. "Never."

After Ino was done yelling, she turned her attention to Chouji. "Chouji!" she yelled, "get them off the ground and bring them to training ground 8." After she said that, she turned on her heel and left the ally without saying a word to Naruto.

Chouji sighed. "Well, see you later Naruto." He said as he hoisted Asuma and Shikamaru up to lean on Chouji's shoulders for support. Chouji then followed after Ino, with two men in pain on his shoulders.

"See you later Chouji!" Naruto yelled after him. _'Man'_, Naruto thought, _'this sure has been a weird day so far…'_

He had no idea how weird it was about to get.

* * *

That's the latest installment of A Dream Revealed. I hope you enjoyed it. My poll of: **Should Sakura die on the mission I have planned? **is still open. You can vote by review or by the poll on my profile page. Once again, sorry for the wait and thanks for viewing. Please rate and comment… oh wait… that's Youtube! Please review. And as for flames… BRING IT ON!

Footnotes:

I put 2002 on the year Konohamaru graduated because the first manga was released in 1999, and that's when Naruto graduated. Also Naruto trained for about a year with Team 7 before going away with Jiraiya to train. I thought Konohamaru would graduate 2 to 3 years after Naruto.


	5. Fun time interupted

**Love finds a way… eventually.**

* * *

Hello everyone! This is KW here. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story so far. I'm having trouble deciding exactly how Naruto and Hinata will hook up. Also my poll is telling me I have to make Kiba start to dig a grave for Sakura (For the slow readers, Sakura is going to die at by what the poll is showing now.). Again the poll is: **Should Sakura die on the mission I have planned?** Vote by review or my poll on my profile page. The mission won't be for another few chapters, but I wanted to get as much feedback on people's opinions as possible. Also is Sakura should die, I would like a reader of this story to make a female OC. If so, please send me age, personality description, weapon of choice, and appearance. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kingswriter does not own Naruto, because if he did, Sakura would have left the village following after Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata was thinking while she ran home to the Hyuuga estate. _'I can't believe Naruto-kun likes me! I have to take this opportunity to tell him how I feel about him, otherwise I may not get a second shot.'_ She hoped that the plan she and Jiraiya cooked up would work. _'This may be embarrassing,'_ she thought with a blush, _'but I have to be bold if I want to earn Naruto's love.'_ As she reached the estate, she ran to her room to gather the necessary materials for the plan. She darted past bewildered Hyuuga clan members as they saw their esteemed heiress running like a maniac. As she sprinted out of the estate, her father Hiashi wondered with somewhat open eyes _'What is she up to?'_

* * *

Naruto was just mulling over the Team 10 situation when he spotted Tenten and Neji walking down the street. Deciding he should explain why he left so suddenly, Naruto ran up to them. "Hey guys!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to them.

Neji and Tenten turned to see Naruto running at them. They looked down at their hands and quickly released their grasp while blushing slightly. When Naruto got there, they were still looking the opposite way and blushing.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Naruto asked them as he tried to get their attention while waving his hand in front of their faces. Neji and Tenten both finally noticed this and looked up embarrassingly. Naruto laughed at this. "No need to feel ashamed, dating is perfectly natural at your age." Naruto quoted, somewhat mocking his perverted teacher.

Neji and Tenten quickly looked at each other before jumping to increase the distance between them. "We're not dating!" they yelled at Naruto with flushed faces.

Naruto laughed a bit at this. "Sure you aren't" Naruto responded while rolling his eyes. Naruto looked up to see one blushing girl and a somewhat annoyed Hyuuga.

"I told you Naruto, we're not dating!" Neji yelled at him, trying to get through his thick skull. Naruto noticed Tenten looked slightly crestfallen at this.

Just then an old couple walked by and the ninja heard the old lady say "Those two remind me of us when we were younger…" while the old man smiled and nodded in agreement. At this Neji sweat-dropped, Tenten blushed more profusely, and Naruto nearly laughed his ass off. Neji and Tenten turned to look at him with rage in their eyes.

"Was there a reason you wanted to talk to us Naruto?" Neji asked with a bit of a edge in voice. Naruto's laughter then turned into a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry about that guys… it was just to funny to not laugh at." At this Neji seemed to flare a bit, however, Naruto did not seem to notice this warning sign.

"I mean everyone but you two will admit that they think you two are a couple." Tenten then started to sharpen her weapons with a nearby rock.

"You know, for a Hyuuga and a chick, you two sure are blind to romance…" The street then started to clear as nearby civilians noticed killing intent radiating off of the two brown haired ninja, while Naruto just kept on talking.

"So anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I had to run away earlier, it's just that the two 'Youth Twins' were really starting to freak me out…"

"No…problem" Neji grunted out between bared teeth.

"So don't take me running away personally" Naruto said, still thinking that they (alliteration FTW!) were mad about him leaving as soon as they arrived.

"Oh, we won't… trust us." Tenten said while she finished sharpening her weapon.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused at the way she said it in future tense. _'Aww… crap'_ Naruto thought as he saw a Hyuuga with byakugan activated in stance, and weapons mistress with blades out and aimed towards him. "Hehehe…" Naruto chuckled as he backed away, "I've gotta go! See you later!" he yelled as he took off like a freakin bullet down the road. He noticed the two chasing after him and quickly increased his speed. As made a spectacle through the streets, they ran past the same old couple from before. "Yep…" the old man said, "definitely reminds me of us…"

* * *

Jiraiya was just finishing up the plan with a few people. "So, you got the idea? You guys are going to be the back-ups if Hinata can't go through with it the first try."

The three other ninja he was with nodded their heads. "We got it." They replied in unison.

Jiraiya smiled as he said, "Lets get going"

The ninja became blurs as they flew off.

* * *

Naruto was hiding in an alley from two angry ninja. _'Man… I really need to learn when to shut my mouth. I pray they don't find me…'_ Naruto thought as he cringed in regret behind a barrel.

After what seemed like an hour, Naruto assumed that they wouldn't find him and came out from behind his refuge. _'Well, guess I lost them… wonder what time it is?'_ Naruto's thoughts were replied to by a large grumble in his stomach. _'I guess that means it's lunch time… and lunch time in Konoha means… ICHIRAKU!'_ Naruto smiled like a madman and bolted off to his favorite food source while thinking, _'ramenramenramenramen…'_ repeatedly.

* * *

Jiraiya was waiting by a building when Hinata showed up.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama."

"Hello Hinata. Is everything ready?" he inquired of her.

"Yes. Everyone is ready. Did you get it set up?"

"Yep. Guess the only thing left to do is wait and hope it works."

Hinata nodded her agreement.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the ramen shop a few minutes later. After ordering from Teuchi, Naruto vigorously slurped down his miso-ramen. While in the middle of his "feast", Chouji and Shikamaru walked up and sat down next to him. Naruto looked up to notice his companions.

"Hm gis, wos op?" (Hey guys, what's up), is all Naruto could mouth with his face stuffed with ramen.

Shikamaru shook his head at Naruto's antics. "Not much, just got away from Ino… she said she had to go do something."

"M… o u yu eel eher?" (So do you feel better?), Naruto again tried to state through noodles.

"Yes… but could you please talk without food in your mouth? It really is rude." Shikamaru said with a slightly pained voice.

Naruto swallowed his noodles and regretfully put his chopsticks down. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't had Ichiraku ramen in forever."

Chouji smiled and patted Naruto on the back, "I understand, but even I'm not that bad." He said with a small smile.

Naruto grinned back, "Yeah, sorry. It looks like you really have been working on your strength while I was gone." Naruto said, indicating Chouji's newfound muscle mass.

Chouji smiled and flexed slightly, "Yep, I'm really proud at my muscles. It was hard work but I love the result"

"So Naruto, we found something interesting that you might like… want to come with?" Shikamaru piped in.

"Can I finish my ramen first?" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru shook his head slightly, "Sure Naruto…"

* * *

It was a few hours later when Naruto complained "Shikamaru! The sun is almost down! How can you not remember where it is by now? You're a genius for crying out loud!"

Shikamaru shook his head in mock frustration "Sorry it's jus…. There it is!"

Naruto looked at the building Shikamaru was pointing at now. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. "We walked all around Konoha for _that_?"

"Trust him Naruto, you won't be disappointed when you go inside." Chouji stated, trying to keep the plan working.

"Alright… but this is only because I trust you guys." Naruto responded. As he turned the handle on the door, Naruto said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you guys were trying to keep me busy or something…"

And then a loud "Welcome home Naruto!" came screaming at Naruto's ears. When Naruto's hearing and focus of where he was came back to him, he saw all of his friends smiling at him, but some seemed to be glaring at Shikamaru and Chouji. As Naruto walked up to ask Jiraiya and Sakura, who seemed to be at the head of this, what was going on, Ino walked up to Choji and Shikamaru and promptly whacked them on the head.

As Shikamaru rubbed his head he said, "What was that for? I didn't do anything yet!"

"You were late!" Ino retorted/screamed at him. "You had us waiting forever and we almost got ready to leave! Hinata's confidence was shaken horribly when you guys didn't show at the right time, and she almost tried to call it off. What took you so damn long?!" Ino gushed out in one breath.

"We…sorta got lost…" Chouji said while slightly shuffling his feet and seemed to blush.

"…" Ino paused for a second. "YOU WHAT?!" Ino finally screeched, and followed by telling them exactly what she thought of their excuse, and was not very lady-like in the process.

Back with Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sakura, Naruto had just asked "What's going on here?" to them when they all heard Ino go off like a volcano. They looked towards each other and unanimously agreed it would be better if they moved to a location away from the cursing blonde woman. After they moved away Naruto repeated his question.

"Well", Sakura began, "we haven't seen you for a while and we wanted to welcome you back with something big."

Naruto looked at her skeptically. "I don't think you're telling me everything Sakura. Is there something I should know?"

At this Sakura started to glance around a bit, trying to think of a excuse. Jiraiya noticed and took that as his queue to intervene.

"Naruto, just relax. This _is_ a party after all, so just have fun." He said while slapping Naruto in the back playfully.

Naruto seemed to lighten up a bit. "O.K. pervy sage!"

After a while of partying (A.N. Did you really expect me to put everything going on at the party in this chapter. But, if I get enough complaints about it, I might put some stuff in) Naruto sat down on a couch out of the way. He let out a sigh as he thought _'I wonder why I _wanted_ to be the center of attention…as Shikamaru would say, it's troublesome'_ Naruto laughed as Shikamaru suddenly sneezed on Temari. A thought suddenly struck Naruto. _'Wait a minute… where's Hinata?'_ Naruto looked around, but couldn't seem to find the lavender-eyed beauty. _'Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day. Maybe Tsunade sent her on a mission.'_ As Naruto got up to ask Tsunade, a random chunin of no importance to this story, and who'll probably never be mentioned again, burst into the room. (A.N. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that pattern in "Naruto")

"Hokage-sama!" he yelled while sprinting towards Tsunade, who was talking to Kakashi at the moment.

"Calm down. What's the problem?" Tsunade asked of him.

"It's the scouts on the wall! They've spotted a large group of sound scouts!" he replied after catching his breath.

"So? What's the big deal? They do that all the time."

"It's different this time. Sasuke Uchiha was with the group."

All conversation that was still going on froze at this comment.

* * *

And so I end on a cliffhanger! I know it's evil, but it just fits. Again, my poll is: **Should Sakura die on the mission I have planned?** Vote by review or my poll on my profile page. The mission won't be for another few chapters, but I wanted to get as much feedback on people's opinions as possible. Also is Sakura should die, I would like a reader of this story to make a female OC. If so, please send me age, personality description, weapon of choice, and appearance. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. A New Face While They Chase

Hello everyone, this is KW here. Just wanted to let you know I'll try to update faster. Right now I'm still keeping the poll open, but it'll probably end in one to three chapters after this one. Again the poll is: **Should Sakura die on the mission I have planned?** You can vote by review or poll on my page. If Sakura should die, I'd like a reader to send me an OC to replace her. Please include age, appearance, weapon of choice, and personal info. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kingswriter does not own Naruto… or Kingdom Hearts or Bleach or One Piece or… (You get the idea)

**

* * *

**

Friends from the past return

All commotion stopped at what was said. Naruto looked wide-eyed at the chunin and then to the door of the room. Jiraiya noticed this and subtly stepped in front of him. This did not go un-noticed by Naruto.

"What are you doing Jiraiya? Naruto asked of him, forgoing his usual mockery of his name.

"Making sure my student doesn't do anything rash and stupid." was the sage's reply.

"But Sasuke's is right outside our gate! I can get him now!" Naruto yelled angrily at his mentor.

"And how would you take on him _and_ the other scouts with him? After all, you did lose to him once. And you almost paid with your life" Jiraiya stated seriously at Naruto.

"But I'm so much stronger now! I can beat him!" Naruto yelled at the sage.

"And what do you think Sasuke has been doing? Picking flowers?! No! He has been training with _another_ Sannin. Though we are a group no more, Orochimaru's power has surly not decreased. If you get yourself killed, how can you keep your promises, or become Hokage for that matter?"

Naruto looked at the floor. "But…I…"

Jiraiya looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel. I felt the same way when Orochimaru left. Just listen to Tsunade and wait for her orders."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Alright…" he muttered sullenly. Jiraiya nodded back at him and they both looked to where Tsunade was talking to the chunin. Tsunade looked up to address her ninja.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi, and Kiba! Come to the Hokage tower immediately." She then leaned over to Sakura and whispered something in her ear. Sakura nodded back and walked off.

The called ninja started to leave, with Naruto following them. Tsunade noticed him following and looked at him.

"I assume you're going to insist coming with them?" Naruto nodded to her in response. "Forget it Naruto. I didn't have you come back to get killed on such a mission." Naruto started to protest, but Shikamaru stepped in.

"Um, Hokage-sama, Naruto might be the only person to _really_ convince Sasuke to come back. Plus we might need the extra fire-power." He stated as way of explanation for bringing Naruto along.

Tsunade looked at him with an exasperated face, and slouched her shoulders slightly.

"What's the point of being Hokage if nobody listens to your orders?" she said in a dramatic voice. "Fine, you can go Naruto, just don't come to me if you get hurt."

Naruto looked at her seriously. "Don't worry baa-chan. I won't."

After the called ninja, and to Naruto's surprise, Hinata showed up at the Hokage tower, Tsunade got ready to brief them on their mission.

"Alright. You all probably know why you are here. You're to go after Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi is team leader. Any questions?"

Naruto raised a hand. "Why is Hinata here?" he asked, looking at said ninja. Hinata blushed a bit under his stare.

"Because I asked Sakura to go get her." _'It's no surprise that he didn't know. After all, she _was _supposed to be the last person he met at the party. And then Kakashi would hit the music, and then they'd have to dance. But Uchiha showed up, so that idea went down the crapper…'_ (I've always wanted a Naruto character to say that phrase…)

"Oh… ok baa-chan!"

"Now that that's settled, any more questions?"

The gathered force shook their heads.

"Good. Now go!"

The group jumped out of the window. After a second out to, Tsunade started to speak.

"I want you to make sure they don't get hurt."

Another blur passed her by and out of the window for her answer.

* * *

They had just camped out. The red-haired man was polishing his war hammer. He sighed and looked at it as he remembered where and how he got it…

* * *

(Flashback… I hate them too, but sometimes they are needed)

An eight-year-old child was wandering the streets of The Sand Village. He looked around for shelter, but found no open doors to protect him from the current sandstorm. Every door he knocked on gave him the same reply: " Go away", before slamming a door in his face. He sighed as he remembered his parents. They had been killed on a mission when he was three.... or that was the official story at least. Oh how he had cried when he found out what had _really_ happened. But he cried no more. He hadn't cried since. Now he knew pain and suffering, as he was often on the receiving end of the villages scorn. The beat him… they hated him… all because of the accident.

* * *

(Flashback _inside_ of a flashback… yes I'm that evil!)

He was three years old. He was watching his father work on a building, for being a construction worker was his job. His dad was at the top of the building while he was at the bottom, near the supports holding the skeleton of a building up. All of the sudden, he felt a tingle like feeling. It started in his chest, but slowly made its way to the rest of his body. It scared him, so he tried to push it out of his body. But it amazed him when fire shot out of his fingertips. Then, just as soon as it started, it went away. He frowned and tried to see the pretty light again. He pushed harder, but he didn't notice the consequences of that action. The fire burst out of his hand in a steam like motion, setting the support beams on fire. The weakened beams collapsed, sending the construction workers plummeting to their deaths. As the child saw his father fall to his doom, he locked eyes with him one last time. It seemed an eternity as his father's eyes questioned "Why?". Innocent civilians watching the building go up were also caught in the wooden beams descent, killing them as well. The child saw the wooden beams coming at him, with the intent to kill him. He put his hands in front of his face, bracing him for impact… an impact that never came. Fire shot out of his sweat glands in his arms, burning the beams and protecting him. The surviving villagers looked back once the dust cleared to see one crying child surrounded by a circle of ash, in the middle of the destruction. They knew from that moment on, he was responsible. And they hated him. His mother soon died from grief. The Kazekage set a cover-up that it was a mission accedent. The child was sent to a hospital, and when he woke up, he didn't remember a thing. Two years later, he would find out the truth... right in the middle of a beating he was going to recieve.

(Flashback inside of flashback end)

* * *

He wandered the streets, looking for a place to stay. Some hated the cold of the desert night, but he never felt it. He was eternally warm. And he hated it. He knew it was the reason he had no family, and he knew it was the reason everyone hated him. He kicked a rock as he thought _'It wasn't my fault…'_. As he turned a corner to an alley, he was met by a shadowy figure. The figure was wearing a hooded overcoat. Then he stepped in the child's way.

"Who are you?" he asked of the enigma.

"I am someone who wanted to help you. I know why the villagers despise you, and I know I isn't your fault." The figure replied. The voice was defiantly male, but a medium to high-pitched male.

'_He knows? I guess he hates me as well… maybe he'll put me out of my misery.'_ the child thought dismally.

"If you know that, I'm sure you hate me as well." The child said with a note of sadness in his voice.

"Not in the slightest," the figure replied, "in fact, I think you're brilliant for discovering this so early in age… and by accident too."

'_So he doesn't hate me… that's good. But what did he mean by discovered?'_ the child thought, pondering the man's words.

"What do you mean by discover?" the child asked.

"Ku-ku-ku…" the man seemed to laugh, "You've discovered something some adults rarely do. You've discovered natural chakra." The man stated.

"Isn't chakra the thing shinobi use?" the child questioned, and got a nod yes in reply. "But if shinobi use it, why do people hate me?!" the child questioned to nobody in general, with tears in his eyes.

"They hate you because they don't see you using this at an early age as natural. They see you as something from hell itself." The man explained.

"So they will never accept me…" the child muttered sullenly to the ground.

"No," the man replied, "but I will."

The child looked up at him.

"I know you're an exceptional person. Others don't understand your brilliance, but I do. I will take you away from all of this hated and fear. Come with me. You will find peace and happiness." The man said while resting a hand on the child's shoulder.

'_Should I believe him?'_ the child questioned of himself. Then he remembered all of the beatings he got, the judgmental looks from people on the streets, and how everyone hated him. Then he knew what he should do.

"Alright… I'll go with you." The child said in agreement.

"Good, good…" the figure said. "What is your name child?"

"Axel. My name is Axel." The child replied. "May I ask what your name is sir?"

The figure pushed back the hood to reveal a very pale, snake-like man. "I am Orochimaru."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Axel looked at the fire with disinterest. He remembered others joining Orochimaru in secret, such as Kabuto and Kimimaru. He also remembered Orochimaru giving him the hammer while they trained in Konoha. He then remembered that Orochimaru had trained him in secret until they left suddenly, to form a village of sound. He remembered when Orochimaru had his black with red cloud cloak until he burned it. He remembered the invasion of the leaf, and how he had killed those shinobi. He then remembered the years of training he, Kabuto, and Orochimaru put into Sasuke. He sighed as he remembered that he was assigned to protect Sasuke, no matter the cost. He followed Sasuke here, where Sasuke was ordered by Orochimaru to spy on the leaf village, as part of his stealth training. Axel had thought it would be a bad idea, but Orochimaru didn't listen to him.

Axel went and laid down on his sleeping bag to get some rest. He looked resentfully at Sasuke one last time before falling asleep. _'I didn't sign up with Orochimaru to deal with a brat like him…'_ Little did he know that it would be a while before he saw Sasuke, or Orochimaru again.

* * *

KW: So my OC Axel made his first appearance…

Axel: Yayz!

KW: (Rolls eyes) So anyway, I thought I'd open this part for review responses and questions. Please review a question, or even a good comment, and I'll respond the following chapter. Also, sorry for the lack of NaruHina-ness in this chapter… just felt the need to devote a chapter to the introduction of Axel. And before you ask, yes Axel is based off Axel from Kingdom Hearts, which I do not own. And also my poll of: "**Should Sakura die on the mission I have planned?" **is still open. And if Sakura should die, I'd like a reader to send me an OC to replace her. Please include age, appearance, weapon of choice, and personal info. Thanks for reading, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!

* * *

Thanks to a good review from **oceanmoon**, I've added an option on my poll. The option is **Let Sakura die, but let it be later and by Hinata's hands.**_ If you'd like to change a vote, please message me, and I will change the vote count acordingly._ Thank you!


End file.
